Truthful Context
by Mr.CropHarvester
Summary: It's late at at night and time for bed, but something is troubling Ash. Will looking through the contacts of his phone provide an answer to what is bothering him? Oneshot, Ash and Misty, AAML, pokeshipping.


**A/N: This is my first pokeshipping one shot. I liked this pairing since the beginning of the show, so I felt like I needed to write something about it. Please review, but try not to hate or flame.**

Truthful Context

It was a clear, cold, and breezy night outside of the tent Ash was sleeping in. It had been another eventful and fun day of adventure, so a good night's sleep would be on his mind. Perhaps it should have been on Ash's mind, but something was bothering him. He went to his tent to go to sleep around the same time his traveling companions went to theirs, however, this was a few hours ago.

After a couple more tosses and turns of trying to fall asleep, Ash decided that it wasn't happening anytime soon. He unzipped his tent, being ever so careful not to wake his best friend Pikachu, and stepped outside. A breeze sent a shiver down his spine, so he put on his jacket that was hanging on a nearby folding chair. He knew there was a lake not too far away, and decided to walk down to it.

The moon was very bright, so the path down to the lake was easy to see. It was only a matter of seconds before Ash could see the beautiful reflection of the moon off the lake. Once he arrived near the edge of the water, he sat down on a patch of grass. He tried relaxing, but his thoughts still bothered him. He played with some blades of grass as he went deep into thought. Aside from the sound of gentle waves hitting the shore of the lake, the night was relatively quiet. It was one of the first times Ash had camped out and not heard the sounds of wild pokemon in the night.

A half an hour passed, but Ash still couldn't find the source of what was troubling him. He then took out his cell phone from one of his coat pockets and started looking through his contacts. They seemingly went on forever as he scrolled through the A's, then the B's, each letter had so many contacts behind it. There were so many people he had met on his journey and with all the regions he had been through, there were many trainers asking for his number. He scrolled past Brock's name and smiled, how could he forget one of his best friends he had travelled so long with? He remembered the spiky haired, hopeless romantic that cooked him so many delicious meals. Minutes passed as he arrived at the M's. He passed Max and May's numbers and smiled again. He remembered some of his adventures in Hoenn with them, all their arguments, and their resolutions. He scrolled down a bit more; his heart skipped a beat as he landed on one of his most familiar contacts.

"Misty," he whispered to himself.

Ash had no idea why his heart was beating so fast, why just seeing the name of a very good friend had him so nervous. He knew now what was troubling him. With all the traveling through new regions and participating in leagues, Ash had forgotten to keep in touch with one of his best friends. He blushed as he thought of the idea of sending a text to Misty, but he wanted to talk to her so bad. With a fit of courage, he selected the contact to send a text message.

_Hey this is Ash. I hope you still have my number. How have you been? We haven't talked in so long._

He closed his eyes and quickly pressed the send button. His face went pale as a bunch of thoughts raced through his mind.

'What if she's asleep and this text wakes her up?' Ash thought to himself.

Again, another thought ran through his mind.

'What if she's mad at me because we haven't talked in so long?'

Ash lay back on the patch of grass he was sitting on. He gazed at the star filled sky, but was interrupted when he felt a buzz in his pocket. His heart jumped. It was the familiar buzz of his cell phone. He wanted to take it out of his pocket and see the message right away, but he stopped himself. Ash wanted to take his time with this. He took a deep breath and slowly took his cell phone out of his pocket. He turned the screen on to reveal a new text message from Misty.

_Oh Ash! It's been so long since we talked last. I've been meaning to get around to calling you, but running the gym has been tough work lately._

Ash let out a big breath after reading through the message five times. He was relieved that Misty wasn't yelling at him about not talking to her sooner. His nervousness came back as he decided to send another text. He wanted to let her know he missed her, but he was scared of sounding like a creep. A few moments passed as he decided to tell her straight up, that he missed her. He tried to think of something else to say, but nothing else popped up in his mind. He wanted her to know how he really felt, or else he never would get to sleep. He opened his phone and selected to reply to Misty's text.

_I know, it feels like we haven't talked in forever. I really miss you._

Ash's faced turned pale again as he pressed the send button. He couldn't sit or lay down anymore; he had to get up and walk around. He started pacing around the patch of grass that he had been sitting on. It seemed like an eternity. Ash looked at the forest, but quickly turned towards the lake. He kicked some small rocks in the water, which made a small splashing sound.

'It's set, she officially thinks I'm a creep now,' Ash thought to himself.

With this sad thought entering his mind, Ash slowly started to walk back to the campground. Hunched over, he began walking on the pathway through the forest, which led to his tent. Suddenly, he felt that familiar buzz. He didn't take it slow this time, he quickly took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text.

_Ash… I miss you too. I would be in bed right now, but I can't get something off of my mind. Could we call each other and talk for a bit? It's okay if you don't want to though. I understand if you need to get some sleep._

With this response, Ash grew a big smile. He hurried back to the patch of grass and sat down. He scrolled through his contacts, landing on Misty's number. He pressed the call button, and held the phone close to his ear. Ash wouldn't be getting much sleep this night.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Love em or hate em, try to give an honest review of this. Constructive criticism is fine.**


End file.
